Facebook Craziness
by Aoi the Nekohime
Summary: What craziness will ensure if Bleach had facebook, well you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I have started another story. Hope you enjoy. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: You did a great job Pinky**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Please quit calling me Pinky.**

**Aoi: Alright grouchy bunny. Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFIC.**

**

* * *

**

Ch 1: Taste the Rainbow

**Kisuke Urahara:** If you hear on the police scanner, that a psyco on a bicycle is throwing scittles at people and shouting "Taste the Rainbow," don't panic its just me.  
4 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Yoruichi **and **20 others** like this.

**Yoruichi:** That sounds like you^_^  
3 hours ago

**Kisuke Urahara: **I know:)  
2.5 hours ago

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Why would you throw scittles at people anyway?  
I hour ago

**Kisuke Urahara:** That's for me to know you to never find out^_^  
25 minutes ago

**Yachiru:** Where's my scittles-_-  
10 minutes ago

**Kisuke Urahara:** Sorry, I'm too busy throwing them at people.  
4 minutes ago

**Yachiru:** Ow you meanieT_T  
2 minutes ago

**Kisuke Urahara:** I know.  
1 minute ago

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it. This is my first time doing this type of story.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: So Aoi do I make an appearance.**

**Aoi: I don't know, haven't decided yet.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Okay. Bye-bye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aoi: I everyone this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, and now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**

* * *

**

_Ch 2: I am the King of all the Meanies_

**Kisuke Urahara:** I am the king of all meanies  
5 hours ago Comment-Like

**Yuzu** and **12** others like this

**Rukia Kuchiki:** You wish, Urahara.

**Kisuke Urahara:** You hurt my feelings:(

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** You got owned Urahara

**Kisuke Urahara:** Did not, Rukia is just a grouchy person.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** I'm not. I'm just tired.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Keep telling yourself that midget.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** QUIT CALLING ME A MIDGET

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** What are you goin' do about it? Eh midget

**Rukia Kuchiki:** I will kill you in your sleep

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Oh crap, I better run and hide.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think? My bunny keeps begging me to have an appearance in this story, I can't make my mind up. Damn I hate mental blocks**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: (*gasp*) Aoi you cussed!**

**Aoi: (*blinks*) So your point? I am over the age of 18 you know, so I quess its not going to make any difference anyway. So where was I, oh yes bye-bye^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aoi: I everyone this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, and now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pinky, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Ch 3: DON'T DISS CHAPPY THE RABBIT

**Rukia Kuchiki:** I just won a year supply of Chappy the Rabbit products! (*jumps with glee*)  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Orihime** and **24 **others like this

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** You and your damn obbession with rabbits.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** DON'T DISS CHAPPY THE RABBIT!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Well I just did.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** You better put your defences up, because I'm coming after you.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Yay says the midget that once lived in my closet.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** Will you two stop fighting please, even dad can hear the angery typing.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Sorry Yuzu.

* * *

_The next day_

**Orihime:** I heard that Rukia won a year supply of Chappy the Rabbit Products  
4 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Uryuu Ishida** and** 12 **others like this

**Renji Abarai: **Great, now she's going to be showing them off every day, like the last time.

**Orihime:** Did she win the last time?

**Renji Abarai:** No, she won bunny slippers the last time.

**Uryuu Ishida: **Renji, you better hope and pray that Rukia doesn't find out you said that.

**Renji Abarai: **Huh? Why?

**Uryuu Ishida:** Because Rukia, went on a manhunt.

**Renji Abarai:** Who was she hunting?

**Uryuu Ishida:** Kurosaki

**Renji Abarai:** Oh, well I feel sorry for me now.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: I wish you will let me have a little appearance in this, please.**

**Aoi: I said, I haven't made my mind up yet. So anyway, bye-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aoi: I everyone this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, and now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, oh an by the way you get to have your appearance. **

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: YES!**

**Aoi: Any way, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**

* * *

**

_Ch 4: A Demonic Bunny_

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **Come join the dark side, we have cookies  
5 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki** and **24** others like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Are you a real bunny?

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** Um, yes why?

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Alright I am joining the dark side!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** You're only joining the dark side because the evil person is a bunny.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** O.O Wait, are you saying that she's obbessed over bunnies.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Yup, you better run for your life Pink.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **I'm a demonic bunny why should I be afraid of someone like her?

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Trust me, you should be afraid. She may be a little midget, but she's pretty strong.

**Renji Abarai:** Are you afraid of Rukia, Ichigo?

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** NO! I was just telling The Pink Bunny of Doom to run for his life.

**Renji Abarai:** Huh, why?

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** It's a pink demon bunny dumbass.

**Renji Abarai:** Oh, well Pinky you have been warned.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** DON'T CALL ME PINKY!

**Renji Abarai:** Too bad, just did.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aoi: Hi everyone, hope you enjoy. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: You did a great job Pinky**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Please quit calling me Pinky.**

**Aoi: Alright grouchy bunny. Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFIC.**

* * *

Ch 5: Happy Thanksgiving

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE

5 hours-Comment-Like

**Orihime** and **20** others like this

**Orihime:** Happy Thanksgiving to you too Yuzu.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** Thanks Orihime-san.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** What's Thanksgiving?

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** Well Rukia-san its a holiday, where we are all thankful for what we have.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Oh, I get it know.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Sure you do.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Shut up Ichigo

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** No you shut up midget.

**Renji Abarai:** I bet someone 10 dollars that Rukia kicks Ichigo's ass.

**Kisuke Urahara:** You're one Renji, bet 10 dollars that Rukia not only kicks his ass but also forces him to be her personal slave for a week.

**Renji Abarai:** Now that's a deal.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **QUIT BETTING THAT I'M GONNA LOSE!

**Renji Abarai:** Nah.

_Next Day:_

**Renji Abarai:** Damn Urahara won the bet  
5 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **and **23** others like this

**Kisuke Urahara:** Sore Loser!

**Renji Abarai:** Damn right I am.

**Yoruichi:** Haha pay up Renji.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I have started another story. Hope you enjoy. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 6: Smiles for everyone_

**Gin Ichimaru:** I give smiley faces to everyone!

5 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Lord Aizen** and **100** others like this.

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** Gin, what are you doing with a facebook.

**Gin Ichimaru:** I asked Aizen if it would be okay if we could get a facebook.

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** I'm also still mad at you for what you did.

**Gin Ichimaru:** I know, but the dark side was given free cookies to everyone that joined.

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** Cookies, you've got to be joking.

**Gin Ichimaru:** I'm not, are friend The Pink Bunny of Doom as been in charge of the cookies and our advertisment.

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** What a minute, isn't that the bunny that Rukia tried hugging to death?

**Gin Ichimaru:** Yup, poor little bunny fears her now.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** I am not! She's just a little powerful for someone her size.

**Gin Ichimaru:** Sure, you're not. Then why do you run away every time she's near?

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** Because that deranged child keeps trying to put stupid dresses on me! I am a male bunny not a female, why can't she comprehend that!

**Gin Ichimaru:** Forget that I even asked Pinky^_^

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** DON'T CALL ME PINKY!

**Gin Ichimaru:** Hehe I just did! (*gives big smile)

**Lord Aizen: **Leave the Pink bunny alone Gin or he will seek his revenge.

**Gin Ichimaru:** How is he gonna do that?

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **I know where you sleep and I can always ask the Espada to help me in my devious plan.

**Grimmjow:** Does this mean we can put mustard in his pillow again?

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** Yes and some other nasty stuff.

**Grimmjow:** Hehehe, I know the prefect thing.

**Lord Aizen: **Grimmjow, you're not premitted in using the liquid in Aaroniero's tank.

**Grimmjow:** Damn, so much for my idea.

* * *

**Aoi: I am giving special thanks to everyone that reviewed, an they are the following:**  
**(I know what you are thinking, "She should have done this in every chapter." I'm sorry I just kept forgeting to do so.)**

_BluSkyes_  
_StarPrincess999_  
_Dashita Tichou_  
_Haruhi-Superjunior_  
_matsuka17_

**Aoi: Thanks everyone and bye-bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aoi: I everyone this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, and now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pinky, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Oh an bye the way, the pranks we pulled on Gin was a success. (*smiles evilly*) And my twin sister is going to have her own little appearance.**

**The White Bunny of Goodness: YAY! Hiyas everyone.**

* * *

Ch 7: Pie

**Neko:** Pie  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Huh? What about pie?

**Neko: **I like pie, its pretty good.

**Uryuu Ishida:** Who are you anyway?

**Neko:** What can't you read? It cleary says Neko.

**The White Bunny of Goodness: **That wasn't very nice Mistress Neko.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** It wasn't supposed to be nice, idiot.

**The White Bunny of Goodness:** MeanieT_T I'm gonna sick Rukia on you, Pinky

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** O.O Don't you dare!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Which one of you gave Rangiku sake? She was not premitted to drink after what she did.

**Neko:** OOPS! I didn't know. She payed me to get her some, SORRY!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** I'm gonna freeze you if I ever find you!

**Neko:** I like to see you try shorty.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

**Rangiku:** Please captain, don't go after her.

* * *

The next day (chat room)

**Shunsui:** Where did Toshiro go anyway, when he left he looked a little mad.

**Jushiro:** Someone called me a shorty and gave Rangiku sake.

**Shunsui:** Who was it anyway?

**Jushiro: **I do believe her name was Neko.

**Shunsui:** Lets hope and pray that Toshiro doesn't find her.

**Jushiro: **Why's that.

**Shunsui:** He might try to freeze her to death.

**Jushiro:** Well I quess that's a good enough reason.

**Shunsui:** Well I better go, Nanao is nagging at me again

**Jushiro:** Bye Shunsui, see you later.

**Shunsui:** Bye.

_Shunsui is now offline_

_Jushiro is now offline_

_

* * *

_

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aoi: I everyone this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, and now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pinky, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC**

_

* * *

_

Ch 8: Randomness

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** I can't believe she survived my attacks!  
6 hours ago-Comment Like

**Neko** and **25 **others like this

**Neko:** I should have told you, I am imprevious to freezing temperatures.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** What did you say to Captain Hitsugaya anyway?

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** She called him shorty^_^

**Stark:** Hey Neko, do you have anymore pillows?

**Neko:** No why?

**Stark:** Lillynette keeps taking my pillows-_-

**Lillynette:** You kept on sleeping!

**Neko:** Don't worry Stark, you can stay over at my place for the night.

**Stark:** Really! Thanks.

**Lillynette:** Cheater.

**Telsa:** Hey Lillynette, have you seen my eyepatch. I don't want anyone to be staring at my damaged eye.

**Lillynette:** Yeah, its in the kitchen.

**Telsa:** Thanks Lillynette.

**Neko:** I thought you wore that eyepatch because of Nnoitra?

**Telsa:** No, I lost my eye because of a cero accident. Damn Grimmjow.

**Neko:** So that's what happened.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I have started another story. Hope you enjoy. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 9: Brownies Vs. Cakes, the war is on._

**Rukia Kuchiki:** I just had, what the humans on the world of the living call brownies. And I have to say they taste pretty good.  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Yachiru **and **100** others like this

**Yachiru:** What's a brownie Rukia?

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Its sort of like a chocolate cake, but it tastes ten times better.

**Renji Abarai:** I disagree, cake is better. I'll ask Captain Kuchiki what he thinks of the issue.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** I refuse to be involved in this dispute.

**Renji Abarai:** Damn, fine I'll ask everyone else what they think of this issue, and if more people say they like cake better you will have to date Ichigo for a month and let your hair grow out.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** And if I win, you will have to dye your hair pink and date Nanao for a month.

**Renji Abarai: **Deal! But there is a problem, not all everyone has tasted brownies before.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Don't worry about that, we'll get brownies and cakes for all the shinigami to taste. I just need to get my brother to eat one.

**Yachiru:** I'll eat some Rukia, I won't to know if what you said was true.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Okay Yachiru, you can come with me to the world of the living tomorrow.

**Yachiru:** Yipee! I get to eat something tasty, I'm so lucky. YAY!

**Renji Abarai: **Doesn't she have to ask Captain Zaraki first?

**Kenpachi:** She already asked me, and I agreed.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, I thought it would have been funny to start a pastry war. I, sort of, based this chapter off the pastry war my brother and I had yesterday over which was better, cheese cake or brownies. Anyway bye-bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I have started another story. Hope you enjoy. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 10: Brownies Vs. Cakes, Yachiru's sugar rush._

**Yachiru: **JUST MADE IT BACK FROM THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, I LOVE BROWNIES!  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Kenpachi **and **200** others like this.

**Kenpachi:** How many brownies did you eat Yachiru.

**Yachiru:** WELL KENNY, I LOST TRACK AFTER 10!

**Kenpachi:** Get off the computer and play.

**Yachiru:** OKAY KENNY.

_Later that day_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** One point for me and zero for Renji aka Pineapple.  
3 hours later-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai:** So, I'll catch up Midget.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** MIDGET! WHY YOU!

**Renji Abarai:** You called me Pineapple, so I get to call you Midget.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** What are you two fighting about now?

**Rukia Kuchiki:** We're trying to decided what's better brownies or cake.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** I think cake is.

**Renji Abarai:** One point for me now, ha in your face midget.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I have started another story. Hope you enjoy. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 11: Brownies Vs. Cakes, The result._

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Renji won, how's that even possible! WTF!  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai:** HAH! Now go to the world of the living and start datin' Ichigo, Midget.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** WHAT DID YOU SAY ABARAI!

**Renji Abarai:** C-Captain, it was just a joke.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** It better be, or else.

**Renji Abarai:** H-hai Captain.

* * *

_Facebook Chatroom:_

_Ichigo Kurosaki: So that was the bait you had with Rukia and yourself._

_Renji Abarai: Yup_

_Ichigo Kurosaki: You know that Byakuya is gonna kill You and me if he found out._

_Renji Abarai: Yeah, I know. But Rukia has agreed to not tell nor show the fact that she's dating you._

_Ichigo Kurosaki: I see, how are we gonna do that?_

_Renji Abarai: You'll think of something._

_Ichigo Kurosaki: Well I better go, goat face is planning another of his stupid ambushes._

_Renji Abarai: Whatever._

_Ichigo Kurosaki is now offline._

_

* * *

_

_Second Chatroom:_

_Neko: So do you want to get any ice cream?_

_Apachi: Yeah sure_

_Neko: What kind do you want?_

_Apachi: Vanilla_

_Neko: Alright, I'll be right back._

_Neko is now offline._

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I have started another story. Hope you enjoy. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 12: Neko is Evil_

**Grimmjow:** I'm not allowed to go to the world of the living and kick Kurosaki's ass because of Aizen, WTH?  
5 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Lord Aizen** and **20** others like this.

**Ulquiorra:** Watch your language, trash.

**Grimmjow:** Make me, emocar.

**Neko:** This is amusing. (*snickers evilly*)

**Grimmjow:** What are you thinking, you evil catdemon.

**Neko:** Nothing (*smiles innocently*).

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** I suggest you both run away.

**Grimmjow: **Huh? Why's that, she just a cat-human thing. How much damage can she possible do?

**Neko:** (*smiles manaicaly) You have no idea.

**Ulquiorra: **What do you mean by that, trash.

**Neko:** Lets just say, you better not let me catch the two of you.

_The next day:_

**Lord Aizen:** Fourth and sixth espada are missing, do any of you know where those two are at.  
5 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Neko **and **14 **others like this.

**Neko:** I have no idea Aizen-sama.

**Lord Aizen:** BS! Now where are they Neko.

**Neko:** Fine if you must know, I locked them in a closet and told them they were not allowed to leave until they hugged.

**Lord Aizen:** You're evil.

**Neko:** I know^_^

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, I forgot to mention in the begining of the fanfic that I'm a yaoi fangirl. Sorry if you get offened, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone, sorry I have the stomach flu. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, any-(*pauses and then runs to the bathroom, all that could be heard was loud coughing sounds*)**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Um Aoi, are you all right?**

**Aoi: (*cough*) No**

**The Punny of Doom: Um anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Ch 12: Neko is sick_

**Neko:** I feel like crap. I hope this doens't last long.  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo Kurosaki** and **200** others like this.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** What's run Neko-san?

**Neko:** I have the stomach flu-_-

**Isshin Kurosaki: **Are you sure its just the stomach flu?

**Neko:** Hm, lets see, I have been vomitting all day, I have a fever, and I'm really lathargic.

**Yachiru:** Aw poor Neko-Neko is sick.

**The White Bunny of Goodness:** NEKO! You're suppose to be in bed!

**Neko: **I am in bed, its just that I asked Pinky to get me my laptop.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** DON'T CALL ME PINKY!

**Rukia Kuchiki:** BUNNIES!

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **SHIT ITS HER! Its time to get out of here.

**The White Bunny of Doom: **Right behind you bro.

**Nnoitra:** They were right, this is amusing.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, so anyway bye-bye for now. Now will you excuse me for a moment. (*runs to the bathroom again*)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone, sorry I have the stomach flu. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE STORY (I quess that 4 hour nap really helped)**

* * *

_Ch 14: Secrets_

**Grimmjow:** I'm gonna kill Neko!  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo Kurosaki **and **200** others like this.

**Harribel:** What did she do?

**Grimmjow:** She locked me in a closet with that emocar, and she wouldn't let either of us out until we hugged.

**Nnoitra: **I bet you enjoyed it Grimmjow (*evilly smirks*)

**Grimmjow:** No way in hell!

**Nnoitra:** Quit denying it, you know you enjoyed it.

**Grimmjow:** You better hope I don't find you, because when I do I'm gonna kill you.

**Neko:** If I find any blood on my carpet, I'm gonna kill you both!

* * *

_The next day (facebook chatroom):_

_Grimmjow: Damn they almost found out our secret._

_Ulquiorra: I have to admit that was a close one._

_Grimmjow: Soon they will find out that the only reason why you call me trash is because we are trying to hide that we are in a relationship._

_Ulquiorra: I hope they will never find out._

_Grimmjow: I'm getting some ice cream, want some?_

_Ulquiorra: Sure why not._

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, so anyway bye-bye for now. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone, sorry I have the stomach flu. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE STORY (I quess that 4 hour nap really helped)**

* * *

_Ch 15: Byakuya's pissed_

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** I'm going to kill Kurosaki.  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Kisuke Urahara **and **25** others like this.

**Kisuke Urahara:** Why's that?

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** Because he has been secretly dating Rukia, I also want to know if anyone knew about this.

**Kisuke Urahara:** No, they didn't tell me (*pouts*). They should have told me, I would have suprised them with a party. CRAZY STYLE!

**Yoruichi:** I knew the two of them have been dating (smirks like a madwoman*), I do believe Renji, Rangiku, Jushiro, and Shunsui also knew.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** And how do you know this you demented catdemon.

**Yoruichi:** I have my resources.

* * *

_Facebook Chatroom:_

_Renji Abarai: Hey Ichigo, Byakuya somehow found out that you've been dating Rukia._

_Ichigo Kurosaki: WHAT! Damn now I'm screwed. Oh shit some pink petals just drifted into my room._

_Renji Abarai: Strawberry, that's not a good sign, you better runaway and hide. That's Captain Kuchiki's bankai, how did he get to the world of the living?_

_Ichigo Kurosaki: O.O CRAP! I better go, bye Renji._

_Ichigo Kurosaki is now offline._

_Renji Abarai: I hope he doens't get killed by Captain Kuchiki. I better go, I don't want to deal with the Captain's wrath when he gets back._

_Renji Abarai is now offline. _

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, so anyway bye-bye for now. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone, sorry I have the stomach flu. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 16: Rukia's Wrath_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Somehow my brother found out that I have been dating Ichigo. Who ever blabbed is going to feel my wrath. MUHAWAHA!  
5 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Neko** and **50** others like this.

**Keigo:** WHAT! Ichigo and you have been dating (*goes into a nearby corner and pouts*). And I've been trying to get you to date me all year and it only took Ichigo a few days! WTF!

**Orihime:** I hope Kuchiki-sama doesn't hurt Ichigo.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Don't worry Orihime. If he does, he will my wrath to deal with.

**Renji Abarai:** I think I know who told Byakuya that Ichigo and you have been dating.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Really who?

**Renji Abarai:** Yoruichi and I have came to the conculsion that Captain Hitsugaya told him.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Damn. I can attack him, I'll get into trouble.

**Rangiku:** I know a way to get even with Captain Hitsugaya, and he will never figure out who did it!

**Rukia Kuchiki:** And what is that Matsumoto?

**Rangiku:** I can't tell you know, about later?

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Of course, but first I have to find Ichigo before my brother does.

* * *

_Facebook Chatroom:_

_Shunsui: Hey Shiro, its best to avoid Rukia for awhile._

_Jushiro: Why's that?_

_Shunsui: She's on the war path._

_Jushiro: Against you?_

_Shunsui: Her brother and you ever told him that she has been dating Ichigo._

_Jushiro: Right now I'm praying that Byakuya stays alive and intact._

_Shunsui: Awe, I want to see if Rukia and kick his ass._

_Jushiro: Shunsui!_

_Shunsui: I'm just joking Shiro, but still its gonna be funny as hell. I better get going, Nanao just wacked me with her book._

_Jushiro: See ya later._

_Shunsui is now offline._  
_Jushiro is now offline._

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, so anyway bye-bye for now. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 17: I love Fire_

**Neko:** I love fire. Its warm, comforting, bright, and pretty.  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**The Pink Bunny of Doom** and **200** others like this

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** What the hell! Are you a pryomaniac!

**Neko:** Yes, but I'm a proud pyromaniac!

**Grimmjow:** Well that explains why you help Szayel in his lab all the time.

**Neko:** So, what's wrong with watching things explode?

**Szayel:** Hm, that explains things.

**Gin Ichimaru:** Has anyone of you seen my notebook?

**Neko:** No, why do you need a notebook anyway?

**Gin Ichimaru:** It has all my jokes and the pranks that I've pulled on people in the past.

**Szayel:** Is that why The Pink Bunny of Doom burned it.

**Gin Ichimaru:** WHAT! NO MY NOTEBOOK MY PERCIOUS NOTEBOOK! (*opens eyes) I will hurt you all!

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, so anyway bye-bye for now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 18: Pinky's Sugar Rush_

**Neko:** ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU DUMBASSES GAVE PINKY CHOCOLATE!  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki** and **200** others like this

**Kisuke Urahara:** I DID (*puts his pinky to the corner of his mouth*) MUHAWAHAWHAW!

**Neko:** You better hope and prey that I don't find your ass.

**Yoruichi:** Now Neko, Pinky can't be that bad when he's on a sugar rush.

**Neko:** Hm, lets see. He died Szayel's hair when he was sleeping, put mustard in Ulquiorra's pillow, spiked Aizen's tea, used Gin's face as a drawing board when he passed out after drinking too much sake, and is now dressed as Rambo and shooting a mini machine gun.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Is that the reason why there are bullet holes everywhere?

**Neko:** Unfortunately yes.

**Tōsen:** HE DID WHAT TO AIZEN'S TEA!

**Neko: **He spiked it with moonshine.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, so anyway bye-bye for now. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, anyway ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 19: Rukia Broke His Nose!_

**Jushiro:** Rukia broke Byakuya's nose.  
8 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Kisuke Urahara:** How did that happen?

**Jushiro:** She opened the door and didn't know that he was standing on the other side, about to open the door as well.

**Yoruichi:** Is that what she told you?

**Jushiro:** Yes, but I'm starting to think she did it on purpose.

**Shunsui:** And to think, you didn't believe Rukia when she said she was getting her revenge. All because Byakuya hurt Ichigo and Renji.

**Kiyone:** Rukia-san wouldn't do something like that!

**Renji Abarai:** I wouldn't put it past her. She may appear to be innoncent and sweet, but infact she is a little she-demon.

**Neko:** I thought I was the demon? Oh and by the way, Aizen's still drunk after what Pinky did to his tea.

**Ulquiorra:** What did he do to Aizen-sama's tea, trash?

**Neko:** He spiked it with strong moonshine. If you are wondering what moonshine is, it is a homemade alcoholic beverage that is stronger than other beverages.

**Rangiku:** Is it stronger than sake? (*eyes sparkle with hopefulness*)

**Neko:** Why, yes it is. Just don't let Toshiro know that I told you about moonshine.

**Rangiku:** Alright (*laughs maniaclly*)

**Neko:** Um, okay.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, so anyway bye-bye for now. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, my older brother will appear in this chapter. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Ch 20: Coffee, Tea, and Evil Older Brother_

**Neko: **I'am offically worried.  
8 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Kisuke Urahara:** Worried about what?

**Neko:** My brother.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **Why what did he do?

**Neko:** He's one a caffine withdrawl. In my opinion its the most troublesome thing ever.

**Gin Ichimaru:** You've got to be joking, he can't be that scary.

**Neko:** That's what you think, I don't think you wanna go anywhere near a psycopathic maniac. The way he's acting, is making me think that he is possessed by an evil demon.

**DJR:** QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME, NEKO!

**Neko:** SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO BED GROUCH!

**DJR:** NO! I DON'T HAVE TOO!

**Neko:** Don't push your lucky, bro.

**Uryuu Ishida:** Is that your brother Neko.

**Neko:** Yeah, he's still mad at me for drinking all the tea and coffee.

**Orihime: **That wasn't very nice of you Neko-san.

**Neko:** I'm the one who bought the tea and coffee, he needs to buy his own. Ever time he buys anything to eat or drink he never shares, so why should I?

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **Way to go Neko! So that's were I get my evil tendancies from.

**The White Bunny of Goodness:** QUIT ENCOURAGING HER! SHE'S GOING TO GET INTO MORE TROUBLE.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** What could she possible do (*smirks madly*)?

**The White Bunny of Goodness:** She might try to draw on her brother's face while he's sleeping again.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, I don't have the most nicest of family members (*secretly wishes she does*). So anyway bye-bye for now. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, I'm going to try and blackmail Renji aka Pineapple head. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Ch 21: Ichigo and Rukia go on a date, and blackmailing Possiblities_

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** I'm offically going on a date with Rukia^_^  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai:** Oh really? That's cool.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Thanks Renji:)

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** You better hope I don't find you Kurosaki. Because once I do, you are DEAD!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** O.O If Rukia found out you said that, making her mad isn't a wise thing to do. Oh and Renji, what should I get Rukia on the day of our date?

**Renji Abarai-Ichigo Kurosaki:** I'd say some candy or flowers and chappy the rabbit product.

**Ichigo Kurosaki-Renji Abarai:** Thanks Renji, I just hope it works.

**Renji Abarai-Ichigo Kurosaki:** No problem, but that's if you survive from Byakuya's rage afterwards^_^

**Ichigo Kurosaki-Renji Abarai:** WHAT! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY! Oh and by the way someone showed me yaoi pictures of you.

**Renji Abarai-Ichigo Kurosaki:** What pictures?

**Ichigo Kurosaki-Renji Abarai:** These pictures (*shows Renji the pictures*)

**Renji Abarai-Ichigo Kurosaki:** (*face turns red with rage*) HOW DID YOU GET THESE PICTURES!

**Ichigo Kurosaki-Renji Abarai:** That's for me to know and you to never find out.

**Renji Abarai-Ichigo Kurosaki:** Damn you Kurosaki, I've decided to help Captain Kuchiki in killing you!

**Ichigo Kurosaki-Renji Abarai:** HEY! That's cheating!

**Neko:** Can I see the yaoi pictures of you Renji (*smiles happily*)?

**Renji Abarai:** NO!

**Neko:** (*pouts*) Awe, you're no fun!

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think. Renji wouldn't let me see the pictures, but I'll get them eventually(*smiles evilly*)! So anyway bye-bye for now. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, any way ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 22: Stark is Never Truly Asleep_

**Grimmjow:** Nnoitra has been acting strange lately, more than the usual strangeness.  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Mila-rose **and **1000** others like this

**Lillynette:** I heard he's dating someone ^_^

**Grimmjow:** O.o Who in their right mind would date the Spoonman?

**Orihime:** Is it a boy or a girl Lillynette:)

**Lillynette:** I overheard someone say it was Szayel.

**Orihime:** SQUEAL! BOY-BOY LOVE!

**Grimmjow:** O.O WTF! Orihime calm down! And Lillynette are you sure?

**Stark:** Yes she's right, I saw Nnoitra and Szayel kissing with my own eyes. They thought I was sleeping, but they was deeply mistaken;) How did you think I was knowledgeable in the many things that happen around Las Noches. Most of the time I'm never truly asleep, its all acting.

**Gin Ichimaru:** Well that does explain why Aizen never yells at you for sleeping during meetings.

**Stark:** And I also now all of your secrets, including yours Grimmjow (*wink, wink*)

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think. Stark knows Grimmjow's secret! So anyway bye-bye for now. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, any way ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 23: Success_

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Rukia and I's date went quite well, we took a walk through the park, went out to eat, and then watched the sunset together.  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki** and **2000** others like this.

**Renji Abarai:** So did you get Rukia a gift?

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Yes, I gave her a large chappy the rabbit doll when we were watching that beautiful sunset together.

**Kira Izuru:** But how did you go on a date with Rukia without Captain Kuchiki killing you?

**Renji Abarai:** Yeah I'm wondering the same thing, how did you anyway Ichigo?

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** I asked The Pink Bunny of Doom to distract him for me.

**Gin Ichimaru:** O.O Is that the reason why Pink shot Byakuya with a tranquilzer dart and was then tied up with heavy ropes.

**Kira Izuru:** Captain Ichimaru, I didn't know you had a facebook!

**Gin Ichimaru:** Um, I'm not captain anymore. And I asked Aizen if we could^_^

**Kira Izuru:** Sorry Ichimaru, but I thought there wasn't any computers in Las Noches.

**Gin Ichimaru:** We bought computers and installed a high speed internet.

**Rangiku:** Well that does explain alot of things.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think. I hope Pink didn't hurt Byakuya too badly:( So anyway bye-bye for now. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, any way ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 24: Yumichika and Pictures_

**Yumichika:** Renji has been avoiding everyone lately, I wonder what's troubling him?  
8 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Rangiku** and **50** others like this.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Don't you know about the pictures?

**Yumichika:** What pictures, Ichigo?

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** (*shows pictures to Yumichika*) So what do you think (*gives big smirk*)

**Yumichika:** I think its rather beautiful that Renji has found someone that he could love him forever (*smiles beautifully*)

**Ikkaku:** Can I see those pictures Ichigo.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Sure (*shows him the pictures*) I bet if Renji finds out that I showed you these pictures, he'll kill me for sure.

**Ikkaku:** I'll just say this, if the second person in this picture finds out that Renji kissed him on the cheek while he was sleeping and that you somehow have pictures; he'll kill both of you.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** He already tried to kill me before, its not gonna stop him now.

**Ikkaku:** Point taken, but he might torture before he kills you.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think. So anyway bye-bye for now. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, any way ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 25: Nel Finally Has a Facebook_

**Nel:** Nel finally has a facebook, Nel is superhappy!  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Orihime** and **200** others like this.

**Orihime:** That's wonderful news Nel! Ichigo-kun has a facebook too!

**Nel:** O.O Where is Itsygo at? Nel is going to add him to Nel's friends list right now^_^

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Ichigo is trying to keep my brother from finding him and well I'm not going to say anything else.

**Nel: **(*a little angry*) He better not hurt Itsygo or Nel will hurt him really badly!

**Renji Abarai:** Well good luck with that Nel.

**Nel:** Thank you Renji-kun.

* * *

_Facebook Chat_

_Grimmjow: Ulquiorra, I have really bad news._

_Ulquiorra: What is it? Did Yammy try eating one of your cakes again?_

_Grimmjow: No, its that Stark somehow knows that the two of us have being in a relationship._

_Ulquiorra: How's that even possible? He's always asleep hisn't he?_

_Grimmjow: Well I found out yesterday that its an act most of the time, which is way Aizen never yells at him for sleeping during meetings._

_Ulquiorra: Crap, what else does he know?_

_Grimmjow: He knows that Nnoitra and Szayle are also in a relationship. I bet he knows alot more than he's letting on._

_Ulquiorra: How are we suppose to know when he's truly asleep?_

_Grimmjow: I don't know, maybe Lillynette knows? Want me to ask her right now or later?_

_Ulquiorra: I ask her know please._

_Grimmjow: Alright see you later Ulquiorra._

_Ulquiorra: See you later too, Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow is now offline._  
_Ulquiorra is now offline._

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think. So anyway bye-bye for now. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thank you Pink, any way ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_Ch 26: Never Underestimate the Power of a Woman_

Tatsuki: Never underestimate the power of a woman.  
7 hours ago via Iphone- Comment-Like

Rukia Kuchiki and 5000 others like this.

Neko: So true Tatsuki, so true. That is why men should fear our wrath (*laughs maniaclly*)

Rangiku: Men think they're stronger than we are, but they have another thing coming.

Soifon: Some of these trash, has never faught a really pissed off woman, that's why they underestimate our power and overall strength.

Karin Kurosaki: The most common thing among men is stupidity and lack of common sense.

Neko: Yup that very true Karin, trust me I live with my two brothers and neither of them are very bright.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Karin, I better not be one of those men (*frowns slightly*)

Karin Kurosaki: I merely putting dad in that category. I mean he's very immature.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think. So anyway bye-bye for now. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom (disquised as a pink dog): Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Um, Pinky why are you disquised as a dog?**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: So Rukia doesn't find me!**

**Aoi: (*looks spectacle*) You baka, Rukia won't be fooled by such an idiotic disquise. Anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 27: Randomness and Angry bunnies_

**Neko:** I can't believe Christmas is almost here.  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurosaki** and **500** others like this.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** So what do you think about Christmas, Neko-san?

**Neko:** Well I don't really know. Truthfully, I'm lonely around this time of year and I don't know why.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Hey Neko, have you seen The Pink Bunny of Doom anywhere?

**Neko:** No, why?

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Well I couldn't find him, so I asked this little pink dog if he's seen him and he also said no.

**Neko:** O.o You've got to be kidding me, Rukia that little pink dog was Pinky disquising himself as one.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** (*smiles*) Thank you Neko.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** NEKO, HOW COULD YOU! NOW I HAVE TO HIDE AGAIN!

* * *

**Aoi: I can't believe your stupid disquise actually worked.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: (gives Aoi death glares) Well I almost got away with it until you had to open your big mouth!**

**Aoi: I'm very sorry Pink. I'm just wondering where did you hide at anyway?**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: I'll never tell.**

**Aoi: Anyway, bye-bye for now my fellow fanfic users.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom (disquised as a pink cat): Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Um, Pinky why are you disquised as a cat?**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: So Rukia doesn't find me!**

**Aoi: (*looks spectacle*) You baka, Rukia won't be fooled by such an idiotic disquise. Anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 28: Early Christmas wishes!_

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** I am wishing everyone an early Merry Christmas^_^  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Neko** and **500 **others like this.

**Neko:** My parents have been telling me that I'm getting something wonderful for Christmas, and I really want to know what it is.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** Neko what did you get me? (*gives big cute cuddly eyes*)

**Neko:** Sorry Pinky, I can't tell you (*smiles*).

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** Awe! No fair (*sulks in the nearby corner*)

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Neko is he disquised again so that I won't find his location?

**Neko:** Yes, but I don't even know where he is at this time.

**Shunsui:** Nanao has disappeared for a few hours too, but I know she'll be back soon.

**Soifon:** That's because the Shinigami Women's Association is having an emergency meeting.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Damn, that's not a good sign.

* * *

_Facebook Chatroom:_

_Grimmjow: Ulquiorra, you are gonna love the gift that I got you (*smiles*)_

_Ulquiorra: What is it?_

_Grimmjow: Sorry, its a secret. You have to what until Christmas. Telling you now will spoil the secret all together._

_Ulquiorra: Alright, I have to go. Nnoitra and Szayel are trying to hack into everyone's computers._

_Grimmjow: Dammit!_

_Ulquiorra is now offline.  
Grimmjow is now offline._

* * *

**Aoi: I can't believe your stupid disquise actually worked.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: (gives Aoi death glares) Well I got away with it this time**

**Aoi: I'm very sorry Pink. I'm just wondering where did you hide at anyway?**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: I'll never tell.**

**Aoi: Anyway, bye-bye for now my fellow fanfic users.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Before I say anything else, I'm going to wish you all a happy holiday. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 29: Presents!_

**Yachiru: **Presents! I love Christmas^_^  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Kenpachi** and** 500** others like this.

**Neko:** I got wonderful gifts this year! Last year I got an electric razor, but it didn't work.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** What did you get this year Neko-san?

**Neko:** I got a winter coat, a pink blouse, a navy blue sweater, a hair brush kit, a new pair of pajamas, a digital camera, blue jeans, a snuggie, two new games for my DS, and a picture frame that I can decorate myself. These are the combine gifts from my parents, my older brother, and my grandparents.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** That seems really nice Neko-san.

**Neko:** Thanks, what did you get Yuzu?

**Yuzu Kuroaki:** I got a new apron, a new pair of shoes, some new dresses, a digital camera, some new dolls, and a cook book.

**Neko:** Thats really nice.

* * *

_Facebook chat:_

_Grimmjow: So, Ulquiorra did you like the gift that I got you?_

_Ulquiorra: Yes, how did you know that I wanted a laptop?_

_Grimmjow: Because you kept on staring at them every time we had to go to the world of the living._

_Ulquiorra: I also got you something._

_Grimmjow: Oh really, where is it?_

_Ulquiorra: Its under your bed. I put it there so that no one else would find it._

_Grimmjow: I have to go now. Because its really messy under my bed._

_Ulquiorra: Yeah I know. Its easy to spot, because its wrapped up in light blue wrapping paper._

_Grimmjow: Thanks, bye._

_Ulquiorra: Bye._

_Grimmjow is now offline.  
Ulquiorra is now offline._

_

* * *

_

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and have a happy New Year.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Before I say anything else, I'm going to wish you all a happy day. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 30: Snow, Snow, and More Snow_

**Neko:** Snow, snow, and more snow. Why can't it stop!  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki**, **Ichigo Kurosaki**, and** 5** others like this.

**Orihime:** But snow is so pretty Neko-san, why do you wish it to end?

**Neko:** (*gives Orihime a death glare*) Because its fucking cold! I prefer spring and autumn.

**Orihime:** Um okay, sorry for bothering you.

**The White Bunny of Goodness:** Now Neko-sama that wasn't very polite.

**Neko:** It wasn't supposed to be polite, it was honesty. Honesty ain't polite my friend, it can be quite cruel.

**Uryuu Ishida:** The word ain't isn't a proper word to use Neko.

**Neko:** Says you, nerd.

**Gin Ichimaru:** She's got you there Uryuu!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Shut it fox-face.

**Nnoitra:** Hey everybody, and Gin someone stole your stash of chocolate bunnies:)

**Gin Ichimaru:** O.O NOOOOOO! Don't worry my precious chocolate bunnies, I'll save you!

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Before I say anything else, I'm going to wish you all a happy day. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 31: Orihime's Question_

**Orihime:** Is it possible for a dog, cat, or even a bunny to get chicken pox?  
7 hours ago-Comment Like

**Gin Ichimaru**, **Rukia Kuchiki**, and **3** others like this

**Gin Ichimaru:** O.O I don't know, I hope not. If they do, I'll feel so sorry for my pet kitsune named Mr. Grin.

**Grimmjow:** So that's what that irrating fox's name is, it keeps eating my salmon.

**Neko:** Of course not, I've not once seen any type of animal get chicken pox. Grimmjow, I'll get you some more salmon later.

**Grimmjow:** Thanks, can you also get me some chocolate too? I loved the chocolate bunnies that you gave me.

**Gin Ichimaru:** SO THAT'S WHERE MY CHOCOLATE BUNNIES WENT! I WANT THEM BACK GRIMMJOW!

**Grimmjow:** O.o Crap! We ate them already.

**Gin Ichimaru:** Who's your accomplice Grimmjow?

**Grimmjow:** Sorry Gin, his name is classified.

**Lord Aizen:** Neko, Grimmjow. I order you two to get Gin more chocolate.

**Neko:** I don't even work for you!

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review. I still can't believe you are allowing Bob the Purple Goat make a small appearance, he keeps eating your rough drafts for this fanfic.**

**Aoi: This time I pretyped it on the computer and I seriously doubt that he's going to try to eat that. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 32: Spring is on the way!_

**Yuzu Kuchiki:** Spring is finally on the way!  
7 hours ago-Comment Like

**Gin Ichimaru**, **Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Neko** and **25** others like this

**Neko:** O.O Don't tell me you actually believe all that bull shit about the groundhog beinging able to predict if spring is coming early or not?

**Renji Abarai: **Neko what are you talking about? Don't people know that either way there's going to be 6 more weeks of winter left either way.

**Neko:** That's what I told my best friend, but she's convinced that stupid groundhogs can predict things.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** You's your friend Neko, can you tell us about her?

**Neko: **I call her name's Silverfox but I call her Silvy.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **Are you talking about A. Silverfox, Neko?

**Neko:** Yup, she is probably celebrating it right now.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Isn't she the one that tried to beat me with a piece of meat.

**Neko:** Yes, but at least it was a stick of pepperoni and not that huge ham that's in the back of the fridge.

**Bob:** Neko, can I order some pizza?

**Neko: **Sure, just don't order any with anchoves.

**Bob:** Alright, how does pepperoni, cheese, hot peppers, and sasuage sound?

**Neko: **Sounds great, there's money in an old pickle jar beside the spice rack.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Who was that Neko?

**Neko:** That was Bob the Purple Goat, he belongs to my older brother.

**Grimmjow: **What kind of name is Bob anyway? I mean why would your dumbass brother name the goat Bob.

**Neko:** He's not a very creative person, unlike me.

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile due to having a very nasty cold. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review. I still can't believe you are allowing Bob the Purple Goat make a small appearance, he keeps eating your rough drafts for this fanfic. You keep on drinking all the green tea, you do know that other types of tea will work fine.**

**Aoi: Yes I know this, but I love green tea. This time I pretyped it on the computer and I seriously doubt that he's going to try to eat that. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 33: Colds_

**Neko:** Great now I have a cold thanks to the idiots that I'm around all the time.  
7 hours ago-Comment Like

**Gin Ichimaru**, **Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Orihime, The Pink Bunny of Doom** and **25** others like this

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** I hope you feel better soon, Neko-san.

**Orihime:** I could always make you chicken noodle soup with chocolate syrup and sweet red bean paste on top.

**Neko:** O.o That won't be neccessary. I have been drinking green tea, eating warm foods, and taking afternoon naps.

**Renji Abarai:** At least you don't whine, when you're sick. Onlike some other people that I know.

**Neko:** Are you refering to Rukia by any chance?

**Renji Abarai:** (*looks around innocently*) Who me! Never.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Renji! I do not whine when I'm sick!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Sure whatever you say midget, I clearly remember that you were acting as though you were dying.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** ICHIGO! I DID NOT WHINE WHEN I WAS SICK!

**Neko:** Wow, and all out war.

**Bob the Goat:** Neko, I thought we told you to stay in bed?

**Neko:** You know very well that I can't standing beinging in one place for very long.

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile due to having a very nasty cold. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review. I still can't believe you are allowing Bob the Purple Goat make a small appearance, he keeps eating your rough drafts for this fanfic. You keep on drinking all the green tea, you do know that other types of tea will work fine.**

**Aoi: Yes I know this, but I love green tea. This time I pretyped it on the computer and I seriously doubt that he's going to try to eat that. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 34: Pinky's Secret._

**Neko:** I still have a cold, at least I get to take naps.  
7 hours ago-Comment Like

**Gin Ichimaru**, **Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Orihime, The Pink Bunny of Doom** and **25** others like this

**Uryuu Ishida:** You still have a cold? Its should be gone by now.

**Neko:** I have asthma, so that means I get sick alot. And they always last longer than they should, which is a pain in the ass.

**Uryuu Ishida:** You should have increased your vitamin C intake. You should eat more oranges.

**Kisuke Urahara: **He's right you know:)

**Neko:** Next person that mentions me eating oranges is going to get my boots shoved up their ass!

**Kisuke Urahara:** Whoa easy their Kitty cat:) Now need to get mad.

**Neko:** I don't like oranges, in my opinion they both smell and taste nasty.

**Grimmjow: **Let me quess, she's having another one of her rants.

**Gin Ichimaru:** It appears that way, I didn't know Neko didn't like oranges. What fruit does she like anyway?

**Neko:** I like pears, bananas, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and cherries.

**Grimmjow:** No wonder all of our bananas have gone missing.

**Neko:** That was Pinky, he has been eating all of them none stop.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** Stop calling me Pinky! Our I'll tell everyone what your nickname is Neko or should I say Kitty-san.

**Neko:** So, go ahead and tell. Its not going to do any difference.

**Rukia Kuchiki:** BUNNY!

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: **Oh shit. Why can't you leave me alone!

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Pinky can I dress you up in a cute little dress?

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** Rukia I am a male rabbit not a female!

**Bob:** But Pinky, I caught you putting Neko's makeup on.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** You should be glad I am in my bunny form. I can easily go into my human form and kick your ass.

**Nnoitora:** Pinky, I'm starting to wonder if you're gay.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** I don't think that's any of your business.

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thanks Pinky, I asked my friend Agent Silverfox to make a quest appearance and she has agreed. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 35: A. Silverfox and other Randomness_

**Grimmjow:** I wished I had some salmon right now  
6 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru, Orihime, Neko, Ichigo Kurosaki,** and **50** others like this.

**Gin Ichimaru:** That's what you get for eating all my chocolate again^_^

**Grimmjow:** I'm not the one you ate this time!

**Gin Ichimaru:** O.o You're not, don't tell me it was Her?

**Rukia Kuchiki**: Her? Who's her?

**A. Silverfox:** He's referring to me:) And I have to say those chocolates were rather tasty.

**Neko:** Hey Silvy, how are you.

**A. Silverfox**: Fine, so how's the Pinkster doing?

**Neko:** He's angry about something (*gives an innocent smile*)

**A. Silverfox:** You didn't tie Pinky up to him again did you?

**Neko:** No I would never do that.

**Renji Abarai:** Yeah right, we've heard that one to many times.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** You can name alot of evil things you have done, for example like the time you decorated on Kenpachi's face while he was sleeping and set fire to Mayuri's lab both on the same day.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** SHE DID WHAT TO MY LAB!

**Grimmjow:** I have to agree to the Shinigami on this one. And you all know his real name know, its Casey.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT MY REAL NAME!

**Grimmjow:** He told us, and he also told us some of your secrets as well.

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** (*face pales considerably*) He didn't!

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thanks Pinky. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 36: Spring and Angry Cat Girls_

**Neko:** My mom is trying to make me wear a dress, good thing I know how to disappear.  
7 hours later- Comment- Like

**Rukia Kuchiki**, **Ichigo Kurosaki, Pink Bunny of Doom**, **Renji Abarai**, **Toshiro Hitsugaya**, and **Bob**

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Wearing dresses aren't that bad

**Neko:** That's what you think, they are EVIL!

**Pink Bunny of Doom:** They're not evil Neko, quite being so dramatic

**Neko:** The only reason why you don't think they are evil is because it turns on your boyfriend whenever you wear them

**Pink Bunny of Doom:** (*blushes*) Neko, you promised to not tell anyone about us

**Dai'ichi:** Neko why do you do that! No one was suppose to know!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** You all are very childish

**Renji Abarai:** Um I had no idea that Pinky was gay

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** You have no room to talk Renji, I still have those pictures

**Renji Abarai:** Ichigo! You said you got rid of those!

**Rangiku:** What pictures? Show them to me please Ichigo!

**Renji Abarai:** Don't you dare Ichigo!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** What are you going to do kill me over the internet? You can't really do that even if you could.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** I'm not regetting getting on today.

* * *

_The Next day:_

_Facebook Chat_

_Renji Abarai: Ichigo I can't believe you tried to blackmail me_

_Ichigo Kurosaki: So, you do realize that if Byakuya found out about those pictures he'll chop you to bits with his zanpaktou_

_Renji Abarai: Now almost everyone knows that you have pictures of me that could ruin my life._

_Ichigo Kurosaki: Why did you do that anyway._

_Renji Abarai: That's none of your business!_

_Renji Abarai is no longer online_

_Ichigo Kurosaki: Sheesh grouch_

_Ichigo Kurosaki is no longer online_

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thanks Pinky. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 37: Evil Gummy Bears and the Truth of Ugliness_

**Neko:** A B C D E F G Gummy bears are chasing me, one is red, one is blue, one is trying to steal my shoe. Now I'm running for my life cause the red one has a knife  
5 hours ago- Comment- Like

**Grimmjow, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia**, and** 9000** others like this

**Grimmjow:** How is that even possible?

**Neko:** I think Pinky has been experimenting on gummy bears again.

**Pink Bunny of Doom:**Neko that wasn't me! It was DJR and Bob, they thought it would be fun and exciting.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Now why would someone do something so incredibly stupid, what could they possible gain by creating evil gummy bears?

**Uryuu Ishida:** For once I have to agree with Kurosaki on that one.

**DJR:** I was bored and it was the only thing entertaining that I could think of. My only question is why did they decided to chase Neko?

**Neko:** I ate a purple gummy bear and they sort of got mad at me and they are now seeking revenge against me.

**Grimmjow:** Well that's just stupid, why couldn't it have been something besides gummy bears?

* * *

_The Next Day:_

**Grimmjow:** Aaroniero, some people are beaten with an ugly stick, you aren't one of them... no, YOU were gang-raped by the WHOLE FREAKING FOREST!  
6 hours later- Comment- Like

**Gin:** No Grimmy-kitty that wasn't very nice, even though its true.

**Lord Aizen:** Don't encourage him Gin or Neko will join him in his fun.

**Pink Bunny of Doom:** At least Grimmjow said something that was completely honest.

**Lord Aizen:** Stay out of this Pinky.

**Pink Bunny of Doom:** DON'T CALL ME PINKY! Only Dai'ichi can do that.

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Aoi: Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating for awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I also asked Agent Silverfox and Dancing Snow Angels to make a guest appearance just for this chapter and they both agreed. Now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom Sure thing. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And please read and review.**

**Aoi: Thanks Pinky. And now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 38: Happy Birthday to Neko_

**Neko: **I can't believe today is my birthday! Can't wait for to celebrate!**  
**5 hours ago- Comment- Like

**Grimmjow, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia**, and** 9000** others like this

**A. Silverfox:** Hey Neko, D. Snow Angels, the Pinkster, White Bunny of Goodness, Dai'ichi, and I all wish you a happy Bd.

**Neko:** Aww, thank you so much. My parents completely forgot my birthday last year because they were so busy. I'm just hoping that doesn't happen again.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** How can your own parents forget your birthday, that doesn't seem right.

**Neko:** I know. They remembered my two brothers birthday, but they completely forget mine. I also got nagged and bitched at last year for not doing something right, and I was a little upset about that but I didn't say anything because it would have made the situation a little weird.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** You mean your parents yelled at you on your birthday!

**Neko:** Only my mom did, my dad didn't though.

**Renji Abarai:** So how old are you Neko?

**Neko:** I'm 20 now! Next year I'll be legally able to drink.

**Pink Bunny of Doom:** So when are you having your party?

**Neko:** I haven't decided yet, its just that everyone is at work on the weekdays and trying to plan a party when no one is working isn't easy.

**D. Snow Angels:** You're going to love the present I got you Neko-Neko.

**Neko:** I wish you'd stop calling me that Snowy.

**White Bunny of Goodness:** At least she didn't call you the nickname that your two brothers always call you.

**Neko:** Please do not remind me of that Whitey.

* * *

**Aoi: So how did you like it, anyway bye-bye for now everyone and don't get yourselves into any trouble.**


End file.
